


Any and Everything

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Supernatural Character: Dean, others mentioned Relationship: Dean/readerRequest: Hey do you do supernatural? Could you write one thats dean x reader and they are in his impala watching a movie in a movie car thing (? Making out Sorry and thanks





	

“Why cant I ever drive?” You asked Dean, pouting.  
“Because I said so.” He chuckled, not looking away from the road. “Plus, you don’t know where we are going.” Deans point made you huff when you realised he had you beat.   
He had insisted on going for a drive. Sam seemed to be in on whatever he was planning because the two of them basically pushed you out of the motel and into the impala. The drive was coming up for an hour long so you knew wherever it was, it had to be worth while.   
You had been dating Dean for a number of years now and It was once in a blue moon the two of you got the time to act like an actual couple.   
You noticed that even though it was close to 10pm, there was quite a few cars on the road. You frowned as you realised you had been following the car in front for a good few miles.   
“God, we aren’t going to a cult meeting?” You asked, turning to frown at Dean who merely chuckled at you.   
“not quite.” He said, turning into what you assumed was a parking lot until you saw the massive white screen at the other side. Leaning forward, you looked around, seeing loads of cars parked up next to what looked like meters facing the screen.   
Dean drove for a minute before finding a space.   
You frowned as you undid your seatbelt so you could see what he was doing. He took out his wallet and wind down the window. He then put a couple of dollars into the meter and then took what looked like a speaker and pulled it inside the car.   
“Whats going on?” You asked, totally confused as he reached into the back seat and pulled out a carrier bag.   
“Well, I thought since we had been working so hard, maybe tonight, we could just sit back and relax.” Dean said as he pulled out a bag of crisps, took a handful and stuffed it into his mouth.   
“Sexy.” You said sarcastically as you smiled at him. Dean responded with a wink.   
Neither of you had eaten all day and when you pulled the bag onto your lap, you saw drinks and snacks but no actual food. Looking around, you saw there was a food stand a couple of lanes away so you unclipped your seatbelt and grabbed your bag.   
“Where are you going?” Dean shouted after you with a mouthful of crisps but you just tapped your nose.   
When at the stand, you ordered [food] and a double cheese burger for Dean along with a side of fries and nachos to share. As you attempted to walk back to the car, you realised you didn’t have any free hands so you gently kicked the side of the door. You heard a gagging noise from inside and Dean jumped out of his side.   
“Did you just kick my car?” He growled but the anger seeped away when he saw you carrying food. He helped you into the car and returned to his seat just as the screen light up and sound started coming from the speakers.   
Then it clicked.   
It was a drive through cinema.   
You had only heard of them before but figured they no longer existed. You looked a Dean who had changed the crisps to stuffing his mouth with the burger.   
Smiling, you settled down in your seat and watched the movie.   
\-------time skip-------------  
As the movie finished, Dean stretched, letting out a long yawn. He had one hand resting on your leg and the other on the door. You had your feet up on the dashboard but Dean hadn’t said anything about it. The other cars started to drive away as Dean reattached the speaker to the meter by the car and put on his seat belt.   
“Thank you.” You smiled as he looked at you with a frown.   
“For what?” Dean asked, the confusion obvious on his face as he turned the key to start up the car.   
“For everything. For tonight, for the last few years. Everything.” You sighed contently as you leaned back, your head on the headrest.   
“Anything for you.” Dean said with a smile as he started to drive out of the car park.   
You fell asleep on the drive back to the motel but Dean didn’t wake you up. He carried you to the room and lay you in the cold bed before climbing in next to you and wrapping his warm arms around your body.   
“Anything for you.” He smiled and kissed the top of your head before falling asleep himself.


End file.
